


Silver Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Shota, Shota Castiel, Shota Dean, Top Castiel, bratty dean, but it's from his perspective, kind of, so... not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little catboy for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> My tumblr is [here!](http://frecklesandsky.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (It's not glaringly obvious, but in this story the Wichesters are pretty well off. Also Missouri is their cook. I just really like her, okay? I wanted her in the story, even if it was only for a minute.)

Dean is fast asleep in his bed... or at least, he's pretending to be. He's laying very still and has his eyes closed but his mind is going a million miles an hour trying to guess all the presents he'll get tomorrow.

  
In the other room, Sammy is probably _actually_ asleep because he still thinks if he isn't Santa won't come, because he's still a baby. But Dean is eight, he knows that it's really mom and dad that bring the presents. He snuggles deeper into his blankets, trying to calm down, because the sooner he falls asleep the sooner tomorrow will come, and tomorrow is Christmas!

  
-o-

  
Dean wakes early, pulled from slumber by the spicy taste of Christmas morning that hangs in the air, as well as the warm smell of pancakes.

  
He throws his blanket back and leaps off of the bed excitedly, sliding onto the soft, dark blue carpet.

  
He swings his door open wildly and patters down the hall in his bare feet. He stops at his brother's room to bang on the door a few times and yell "Wake up, Sammy! It's Christmas!" before continuing on down the hall.

  
He takes the stairs two at a time and almost falls on his face at the bottom. He stands still in the foyer for a moment, listening for movement around the house. He hears noise from the kitchen, to his left, but nothing from anywhere else. He starts walking quietly toward the family room, to his right, trying his best to be sneaky and silent. He only gets a few feet before a hand comes down heavily on his shoulder.

  
"What do you think you're doin', child?" Comes a rich voice from behind him.

  
Dean turn, rolling his eyes. "I wanna open my presents!" He whines.

  
Missouri Mosely puts her hands on her hips. "Your presents will still be be there after you eat, mister. And you need to wait until everyone else is up anyway." She takes Dean's hand and leads him into the kitchen.

  
He hops up on one of the stools around the kitchen island, still pouting, and swings his feet back and forth until Missouri puts a plate down in front of him, laden with chocolate chip pancakes. He brightens immediately and sets upon his food with fervor.

  
"Thanks, Missouri!" He says with a mouthful of pancake. It comes out more along the lines of "Thk Muri" but she understands.

  
"Mmhmm." She says dryly from where she's washing dishes in the large three compartment sink.

  
Dean makes it about ten minutes before he's bouncing up and down on his stool. "Ugh, I'm _bored._ " He groans. "I wanna open my presents now!"

  
"You better wait." Missouri warns, but Dean is already sliding off of his stool and running across the kitchen.

  
He skids into the foyer just as his mother steps off of the stairs, baby Sammy balanced on her hip. She reaches down to ruffle Dean's hair.

  
"Have you eaten breakfast, munchkin?" She wonders.

  
"Yes! And I want to open presents now!" Dean grumbles.

  
"You can wait ten more minutes." Mary says calmly, making her way toward the kitchen.

  
Dean growls and stomps into the kitchen behind her. He angrily plants himself on the stool he used earlier, ignoring the "I told you so." look Missouri throws his way.  
His father comes downstairs a few minutes later, but thankfully John only drinks coffee for breakfast so he doesn't slow things up any.

  
When everyone is finally done eating they make their way to the family room. Dean runs excitedly ahead of them to plant himself directly in front of the enormous tree. He looks eagerly at the piles of brightly wrapped presents.

  
_Finally_ everyone is settled in. Mary sits with Sammy on her lap on the couch, John sprawls in his recliner, Missouri stands by the door, watching.

  
"You want to pass them out, Dean?" Mary asks.

  
Dean nods excitedly and begins to sort the gifts. His own pile grows large and precarious, it threatens to topple by the end. He gets books, toys, clothes, and even a box of candy. He sighs contentedly when he finishes opening his presents, ready to start playing, but then John stands.

  
"There's one more." Mary says, a smile on her face.

  
John leaves the room and, after a while, Dean hears the door to the garage open and shut.

  
"Should I follow him?" He asks.

  
Mary shakes her head. "Just wait." She says.

  
Dean doesn't even play with his other toys, just sits there in anticipation.

  
After a couple minutes Dean hears the door to the garage again, and then John's heavy footsteps. When he comes back into the living room he's got a large square something in his arms, covered with a sheet. He sets it down gingerly in front of Dean before going back to his chair.

  
Dean looks at the square thing suspiciously. He hears a small squeak from inside and gasps, his parents got him something alive! He leans forward and yanks the sheet off quickly.

  
Under it is a wire cage with a pillow in the bottom. Sitting on the pillow, arms wrapped around its little knees, is a catboy. His eyes are large and blue and frightened and he lets out a scared little mewl when Dean pulls off the sheet. Little black ears peak out of his dark, rumpled hair, and he isn't wearing anything but a tiny pair of yellow shorts. Dean squeals and the kit scrambles into the corner farthest away, wrapping his tail around himself defensively.

  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Dean exclaims, leaning down to open the cage door.

  
His father starts to give the "You take care of him, clean up after him, bla bla bla." speech, but Dean isn't listening. He's leaning in the opening of the cage, holding his hand out for the kit. The little guy isn't going for it though, he just keeps making frightened noises and backing further and further into the corner. Finally Dean gets annoyed and just climbs in to grab him. He screeches when Dean grabs him by the middle and yanks him out.

  
"Dean! Be gentle!" Mary says, but Dean isn't listening because the kit is wriggling and squirming, trying to get away. He squirms so much that Dean loses his grip and the little kit is spilled to the ground where he promptly starts sobbing.

  
Mary brushes past where Dean is glaring at the kit and scoops it up into her arms. She pets his back gently and mumbles soothingly until the kit is sniffling instead of sobbing. She goes and sits back down on the couch where Sammy is chewing on a new stuffed animal.

  
Dean stands there, feeling betrayed because his new pet is _supposed to like him_! He pouts until Mary looks over and holds out her hand.

  
"Come here, Dean." She says quietly.

  
He goes to her and sits down on the couch between her and Sammy. The kit has his head buried in Mary's shoulder, he peaks out at Dean with tear filled eyes.

  
"Dean." Mary says, petting the catboy's head gently. "You have to be _nice_. Okay? You've got to be gentle, sweetheart."

  
"He wouldn't _come!_ " Dean protests.

  
The catboy whimpers and hides again.

  
" _Dean!_ " His mother says sternly.

  
Dean crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "Fine." He says after a minute. "Can you make him like me?"

  
Mary shakes her head. "You've just got to be nice, Dean. You have to take care of this little guy, now. How about you show him you're nice, huh?"

  
Dean leans forward, toward his mother and the kit. He takes a deep breath. "Hi, kitty." He says.

  
The kit turns his head a little to peek at Dean with one eye. Dean reaches out to gently touch the kit's back. It flinches a little, but doesn't move away. Dean smiles, this is progress! He pets the kit a few more times before he speaks again.

  
"That's a good kitty." he says softly, reaching up to stroke the kit's little black ear. "I'm Dean. I'm going to take care of you. You can play with me and eat with me and sleep in my bed with me! You'll like it, it's real big. I got Star Wars bedsheets!"

  
The kit mewls softly and looks up at Mary, who smiles and nods. The kitten looks at Dean for a long moment before reaching out toward him with one hand and making a grabbing motion. Dean beams and reaches out to take the little guy from Mary. He comes willingly this time, curling up in Dean's lap with his head buried in Dean's neck. Dean wraps his arms around the little thing. Gently. He has to remember to be gentle. He strokes down the creature's back, softly.

  
"What's your name?" He asks.

  
The kit pulls back to look up at him with those big blue eyes. "Cas." He says, so softly Dean hardly hears it.

  
"Cas! That's a good name for a kitty." Dean declares, and the kit quickly buries his face in Dean's neck again. Dean likes it, he can feel the kitten's soft little lips on his neck. He places a kiss to Cas's temple and hears the kit hum happily.

  
When Dean looks over at his mother, she's smiling. She reaches over to ruffle his hair. "Good job, Dean."

  
Dean smiles.

-o-

 

Dean likes Cas. He's small and cute and soft. It takes Dean all day to win the kit's trust completely, but after Dean shares his new toys and his food  and pets him lots he warms up.

  
At dinner Cas climbs up onto Dean's lap and wraps his tail around Dean's waist. Missouri looks like she's about to insist Cas has his own seat but then Mary laughs and says "Oh, let them be. It's Christmas."

  
Dean feeds Cas bites of his food, in between eating it himself. The kit loves the ham and the mashed potatoes, he hums happily as Dean holds the food out for him. When he takes the ham from Dean's fingers with his mouth he licks all over Dean's fingers too. It's cute, but it makes Dean feel a little funny and he isn't sure why. He likes it, though. Cas's tongue is warm and it tickles and his humming makes Dean feel happy.

  
"You like mashed potatoes, Cas?" Dean asks.

  
Cas nods happily. "Yes, Dean." He says quietly.

  
Dean smiles and kisses Cas on the forehead. The kit blushes and looks down, but Dean can see the soft curve of his smile.

 

-o-

 

Bath time is a bit of a trial. At first, Mary tries to get Cas to take a bath on his own, but once she peels off his shorts he starts crying again, ears laying flat against his head. She has Dean come in then, and Cas goes straight to him and wraps his arms around him. Dean pulls him close and presses kisses to his ears, immensely pleased that Cas is comforted by his presence.

  
"'S'okay, Cas. You're just gonna take a bath."

  
Cas shakes his head. "No bath." He whispers.

  
"You gotta take one, Cas, you're all messy."

  
Cas whines in the back of his throat and it looks like he's going to cry again, his ears twitch in agitation.

  
Dean doesn't want Cas to cry. This morning, he hadn't cared, but he likes Cas now and he doesn't want him to be sad.

  
"What if I take a bath with you?" He asks. He looks to his mom, who smiles and nods.

  
Cas whimpers a little but he also nuzzles into Dean, who takes it as a good sign. He takes a step back to strip his own clothes off and then takes Cas's little hand and pulls him toward the bath. "Come on, Cas."

  
Cas whines as they step into the warm water, then sits down gingerly with his knees folded up to his chest like he thinks that's going to keep him dry. Dean sits down across from him.

  
"You boys behave yourselves. Call me if you need anything." Mary says, before she slips off to finish the laundry.

  
Dean scoops up a handful of water and pours it over Cas's shoulder. Cas huffs and tries to back away, but the tub is small and Dean is determined. He splashes more water on the kit, who grumbles irritatedly.

  
"You gotta get wet, Cas! That's how you get clean!" Dean explains.

  
Cas frowns. "Don't like it!" he grumbles.

  
Dean leans forward and kisses Cas on the cheek, the kit's expression softens minutely. Dean kisses him again, on the nose, and Cas stops scowling. Dean kisses him once more, on his pouty little lips, and Cas smiles a little.

  
"There you go!" Dean says happily. "See, it's not so bad."

  
But when he tries to wet Cas's hair so they can wash it, the kit starts whining again and bats his hands away. Dean sits back and taps his chin, in thought.

  
"How 'bout this, Cas? If you let me help you get clean I'll give you kisses whenever you want."

  
Cas's ears perk up. A low rumble begins to emanate from deep in his chest. Dean is frightened momentarily, before realizing that Cas is purring. The kit nods excitedly.

  
Dean laughs. "Okay, then. Close your eyes, kitty!"

  
Cas closes his eyes and Dean soaps up his hair, scratching the kit's scalp gently. Dean rinses Cas's hair and then does conditioner. Through it all the kit fidgets a bit, but he doesn't protest. After they soap of the rest of the kit and rinse him he leans forward with puckered lips, asking for a kiss. Dean obliges him, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. Cas turns red and looks down, but he also starts purring so Dean figures everything is okay.

  
They get out of the bath and Dean helps Cas wrap up in a big white towel. He pulls it up over his head, his little ears stick out the front. He looks adorable, Dean muses. His dark hair is beautiful in contrast to the white towel, his wet hair sticking every which way. He's smiling lazily and his tale is wrapped around his pudgy little leg. He tilts his head up and purses his lips.

  
"Again?" Dean asks in mock reluctance.

  
Cas nods, lips still pursed, and Dean leans down to give him a kiss before scooping him up into his arms.

  
"You love kisses, huh kitty?" Dean teases.

  
Cas nods shyly and hides his face on Dean's neck. Dean places another kiss on Cas's shoulder.

  
"'S'okay, kitty. I like giving you kisses."

  
Dean carries him to his bedroom, one hand wrapped around his back, one under his little bottom. He lays Cas down gently on his bed, before hopping up himself. The kit pushes away his towel in favor of squirming around on the covers excitedly. His tail and bare bottom wiggle in the air. Dean lets out a surprised yelp when Cas tackles him with a playful growl.

  
"Hey!" He says teasingly. "What do you think you're doing?"

  
On top of him, Cas giggles and then bends his head to give Dean another kiss. Then another, and another. By the time they finally stop, Dean is out of breath and he has a hot, sharp feeling in his lower stomach.

  
"Mkay, Cas, we gotta go to sleep." He says, pushing Cas off of him so he can pull the covers down. They both get underneath and Cas snuggles up to him, pressing his nakedness up against Dean's. Dean hisses when Cas's thigh bumps his prick, which is swollen and red. Dean thinks it might have been from all the kissing, as it was about the time Cas tackled him that he started feeling funny in his tummy.

  
Cas looks down and makes a confused noise. He reaches out to touch Dean's prick gently. It's strange, but Dean finds that it feels good and he can't help the groan that slips out of his mouth.

  
Cas scrunches up his eyebrows. "What?" He wonders.

  
"That's my dick." Dean says knowledgeably. He picked up the word from television. His mom gets upset when he says it, but it makes him feel like a grown up so he does it anyway.

  
"Hurt?" Cas wonders.

  
"A little." Says Dean. "Feels good when you touch it though."

  
Cas hums thoughtfully and looks down at his his own little prick, lying soft against his thigh. He pokes at it, but nothing happens. He reaches over and pats at Dean's, Dean presses into the touch. Cas just looks at him curiously.

  
"What Cas do?" He wonders.

  
Dean shrugs. "Dunno. Press on it, maybe."

  
Cas continues patting it gently and, after a while, Dean suddenly feels like he has to pee. He whines and opens his mouth to tell Cas to stop, but it's too late. A strange feeling washes over like a wave, leaving him shaking and suddenly exhausted. When he looks down, there's no pee, though. There's just a strange white stuff pooled on his stomach. Dean wrinkles his nose, he doesn't like the way if feels on his tummy.

  
Cas leans forward and sniffs at it, curiously. His tongue flicks out suddenly and he's tasting it. He licks his lips and starts to purr, then leans forward and starts to lap enthusiastically at the puddle on Dean's tummy.

  
"What are you doing, kitty?" Dean wonders.

  
"Tastes good." Cas hums, still lapping.

  
It tickles Dean's skin, making him squirm. Cas grumbles when the puddle is all gone, but then he sees a drop of the white stuff on Dean's prick and starts to lap it up.  
Dean gasps when Cas's tongue comes in contact with his sensitive prick. Cas doesn't pay any attention, though. He just licks all around Dean's little dick, making sure he gets all the stuff. Dean whines and wriggles beneath his ministrations.

  
When Cas has got all of it he sits back, his tail flicks happily behind him.

  
"Thank you, Dean!" He hums.

  
"For what?" Dean wonders, baffled.

  
"Your milk!" Says Cas, nodding toward Dean's softening prick.

  
Dean squints. "That's not milk, Cas."

  
"Dean's milk!" Cas says happily.

  
Dean shrugs and gives up. "Okay, Cas. Come on!" He holds his arms out, and the kit moves up to slot between them, snuggling close. His head rests on Dean's chest and he purrs happily.

  
-o-

  
When Dean wakes it's because something is happening to his prick. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking against the morning light, to find that it's Cas. Cas is what's happening to his prick.

  
The kit is down between Dean's legs, under the covers, placing little kitten licks to Dean's privates.

  
Dean whines and pulls the blanket back, revealing a startled looking Cas. The kit lowers his eyes sheepishly. "Sorry, Dean." He murmurs. "Wanted milk."

  
"That's okay, kitty." Dean pants, his prick is very hard. "Go ahead."

  
Cas beams and lowers his head again. He licks and licks, all over, until Dean can hardly stand it. Then he does something even better, he eyes Dean's thing speculatively for a minute, and then he wraps his lips around the end.

  
Dean groans as Cas starts sucking the thing into his mouth, tongue still working feverishly. And then he's on the edge again, but this time he knows he's not going to pee.  
Dean's prick is still buried in Cas's throat, so the kit chokes on the white stuff when it comes out, but he doesn't seem to mind. He pulls back and licks Dean's privates clean thoroughly before sitting up with a smile. He licks his lips, red and swollen and slick with spit. Dean lets his head fall back onto his pillow, suddenly exhausted.

  
Cas just sits there between Dean's legs, purring and looking pleased with himself. After a while Dean looks down and notices the Cas's little dick is hard this time.

  
Dean remembers the weird pressure of when his was hard, and how nice it feels when the white stuff comes out.

  
"Want me to lick yours, kitty?" He wonders.

  
Cas lowers his eyes and blushes, he shakes his head. He whispers something that Dean doesn't quite catch.

  
"What?" Says Dean.

  
Cas looks up at him through his eyelashes. "Wanna mate." He says.

  
Dean scrunches his nose is confusion. "Wanna what?"

  
"Mate!" Cas says excitedly. "Dean is mate! Cas and Dean, mate!"

  
Dean isn't really sure what Cas is going on about, but he seems excited and pleased and Dean isn't going to take that away from him. Plus, he looks really cute, kneeling naked and pink between Dean's legs with his dick pointing up toward his stomach.

  
"Okay, Cas." He says.

  
Cas smiles so wide Dean thinks his face might split, and starts to purr. To Dean's surprise, Cas grabs both of Dean's legs and lifts them up.

  
"Hold." He says.

  
Dean takes hold of his legs at the knee, very confused, to hold them in place.

  
Before he even has time to be embarrassed about his exposed state though, Cas dips his head down and pulls Dean's cheeks apart.

  
The boy gasps, and then he feels something wet against his hole. He's aware that it must be Cas's tongue, and that's weird, but it feels... good. It feels good. It kinda tickles a little, but in a nice way. He didn't even realize that anything _could_ feel nice back there.

  
"Cas!" He whines.

  
Cas pops back up, grinning widely. "Dean?"

  
"Cas t-that's icky!" He shakes his head. "Don't do that!"

  
Cas looks down at him for a long minute. Finally, he reaches out and pats Dean on the stomach. "Mates!" He says.

  
Dean isn't really sure what that's supposed to mean, but apparently he didn't get the point across because Cas just lowers his head and goes back to what he was doing.  
Dean groans when Cas's tongue breaches the ring of muscles. It wiggles around, awakening nerve endings he never realized he had before.

  
Dean doesn't try to stop Cas again, it feels good and Cas seems to like it anyway. The kit keeps licking and kissing and thrusting his little tongue until Dean's hole is practically dripping with saliva. Then, Dean feels pressure. It's a finger, he realizes after a moment. Cas is trying to put his finger inside. He succeeds in getting it in to the first knuckle, but it burns and hurts and Dean doesn't like it. He lets go of one of his legs to he can grab Cas's shoulder.

  
"Stop!" He gasps. "It _hurts_!"

  
Cas sits up, his face scrunched in confusion, tail flicking with agitation. "Dry." He mutters, pressing gently at Dean's hole with a finger. "Should be wet." He looks around and his eyes catch on the small jar of Vaseline on Dean's bedside table. He reaches over and grabs it, then comes back. Dean hears the top being opened, and then he feels the finger again. This time, though, it goes easier. It doesn't burn and Cas gets his whole finger in. He works his finger in and out, again and again, until Dean barely feels it. Around that time, though, Cas presses in a second finger.

  
Dean hisses through his teeth, it feels weird. It isn't very much longer though before he's loose enough that he doesn't feel that either. At this point, Cas sits back. He takes hold of his own prick and strokes it a few times, and then he presses it against Dean's hole. Dean throws his head back and groans loudly as he's breached, Cas's engorged dick stretches him wide.

  
Cas makes a high whining noise and thrusts forward impatiently. In and out, he thrusts, fucking into his small master with abandon. He leans over Dean to kiss him and make little chuffing noises into his neck. He only last a few minutes, and then he's speeding jerkily. He keens loudly as he comes inside the boy, spilling his seed in the hot channel.  
Cas sighs with his release, his whole body relaxes. He begins to press lazy kisses to Dean's face and neck, still inside him, until the boy whines at the uncomfortableness. Cas pulls out of him slowly, emitting a low groan, then he flips the boy quickly onto his stomach. Dean noise of protest is cut off when Cas starts tonguing his hole again, lapping at the muscle, collecting his own seed. He hums happily into Dean's bottom.

  
When he's done, he curls up behind Dean, cuddling the boy close. He nuzzles into his neck, breathing in the smell of him.

  
"Good mate." He sighs, and drifts back to sleep.

 

 


End file.
